Victor Krane
is the mysterious accomplice to Douglas Davenport, with bionic powers. He wears a mask in No Going Back and Sink or Swim, however, his identity was revealed in the episode Sink or Swim. He was the main antagonist of Season 3. Biography After Douglas was booted out of Davenport Industries, he found Krane, a billionaire who agreed to fund his works, only if Douglas Davenport were to share his work with him. Victor Krane then went on to implanting himself with bionics that Douglas created. In addition, he also used Douglas's tech and knowledge to genetically engineer Bionic Soldiers behind his back. He broke Douglas Davenport out of prison which revealed a bionic ability that he had in the episode, No Going Back. His identity was revealed in the episode Sink or Swim. Another ability that was revealed in Sink or Swim was lightning fingers. He is somewhat of a tempered person and "all around bad-guy" as Douglas says. The reason that he wears the mask is because of the wires that are on his face due to his bionics. At the end of Sink or Swim, he ordered Douglas to kill Adam, Bree and Chase. He is part of an ongoing conflict with the team. In Taken, Krane continues to implant himself with more bionics and tried to kill Douglas. He was trying to kill Adam, Bree, and Chase and he was about ready to do when Douglas came in with a secret weapon. When Douglas is about to kill Krane, he geo-leaped away, before Douglas had the chance to fire. Krane later made his next appearance in You Posted What?!?. He had a new bionic soldier "keeping tabs" on the Lab Rats, which was how he was able to find Douglas and Leo at Mission Creek High. His new bionic soldier and partner, S-1, came in soon afterwards. She was revealed to have had Douglas's triton app upgraded on her, meaning Krane could control her abilities from his brain. He refused to reveal his plan and electrocuted Douglas and Perry. He then ordered S-1 to take care of Leo, or in other words, kill. After S-1 took care of Leo, they both left to carry on with their plan. They soon returned to the warehouse, where they found out Leo had his crushed arm healed and upgraded with bionic powers. Nonetheless, S-1 and Krane didn't let them (along with the other Davenports) go. They had a brief showdown, and just as Krane was about to let it loose on Adam and Chase, Leo stopped him with a fireball to the head, knocking him out temporarily. When he heard he would be taken into custody with S-1 by Special Agent Graham and his soldiers, he screamed, "I don't think so!" and launched a stream of fire at him. Bree saved him while Adam lasered his bottom, knocking him out again. He and S-1 were placed in a bionic-proof cell, but, thanks to a mysterious ability, he called to his bionic army, "Rise, bionic soldiers! RISE!". Krane is mentioned in Merry Glitchmas when Donald mentions him as a "Bionic Madman." Krane appears again in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. He uses a bionic army to take over mankind by signaling the Triton App to the whole planet while using government satellites. He is then defeated by Adam, Bree, and Chase, while getting blasted far away. It is unknown if he survived or not. Powers and Abilities *'Every Bionic Ability (possibly):' It is said in Sink or Swim, that Douglas shared all his bionic research with Krane. This could possibly mean he has every bionic ability Douglas has created. It is confirmed in Taken that Krane is implanting himself with bionics that Douglas didn't know he could make. Some abilities haven't been shown yet. **'Super Strength:' First exhibited in No Going Back, he's apparently strong enough to punch through a block of solid ice, shattering it. He is also strong enough to throw a man across the room. **'Superior Fighting Abilities:' Also exhibited in No Going Back, Krane was able to easily take down two trained guards. **'Super Intelligence:' This ability was demonstrated when he was smart enough to create an entire bionic army without Douglas knowing. **'Pyrokinesis:' He demonstrated a new ability, the ability to shoot fireballs. **'Electrokinesis:' Similar to Parallel Universe Leo, and Marcus, he can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics. It has been confirmed in the Season 3 promo. It has also been used in the episode Sink or Swim, and Taken and You Posted What?!? **'Super Speed:' When he threw the security guard across the room, he used super speed. **'Molecular Kinesis: '''In the episode Taken, Victor Krane uses it on Adam, Bree, and Chase and in the same episode, when Douglas said he would leave, Krane choked him with his mind. **'Energy Absorption: ' Krane uses this ability to absorb Donald's Thermal Blast and Adam's Heat Vision. **'Geo Leaping: ' Krane Geo-Leaped in Taken twice during the battle with Adam, Bree, and Chase, then he Geo-Leaped when he was about to be shot by Douglas. An anti-bionic fence can prevent him from geo-leaping to the location it guards. **'Super Jump:' When Bree dropped him with the trapped door, he was able to jump quickly back to floor level. **'Triton App: Krane has the ability to control the minds and powers of their bionic soldiers, even remotely. The Triton App works even when contained with bionic signal disruptors, as he was able to awaken his bionic army. When he is taken out, his control over the bionic soldiers is nulled. **'''Super Durability: Krane has a superhuman durability, he could recover quickly from the Laser sphere thrown by Leo. **'Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''It has been shown in No Going Back that Victor Krane can use two abilities at once when he used Super Strength and Super Speed at the same to throw a guard across the room. ** '''Sonic Scream: '''It is shown that Krane can call out very loudly and can scream across the earth shown in You Posted What?!?. 'Victor Krane's Glitches: *'''Bionic Twitch: In Sink or Swim when Krane got very angered he said, "ENOUGH!" and then glitched to where he turned his head uncontrollably and his bionics made a very strange sound. Trivia * His motives are revealed in Sink or Swim and Taken. * He is bald and has a robotic wire near his chin and on his cheek. * He gets mad at Douglas a lot when Douglas fails to do what he wants. (Sink or Swim) * When his identity was yet to be revealed, many fans believed that he was Marcus. * He is a billionaire, who paid Douglas $80 billion to implant him with bionics. * Krane does not like Tasha Davenport's news reports. * The actor who portrays him, Graham Shiels, is the only Canadian actor ever to be on Lab Rats. *He was mentioned in Scramble the Orbs, along with Douglas. *The mask that he wears is the Jabberwocky mask. *He attempted to kill Douglas, as well as Douglas's children. *He's the main antagonist of season 3, usurping Douglas. *Victor Krane gets a new partner in the episode, You Posted What?!?, and this time, his partner is bionic. *He created an army of bionic soldiers and plans to use them to defeat the lab rats. *Douglas gave him a cyber mask and cyber cloak to wear on Halloween. *It is believed that Krane has found out/created new abilities using Douglas' technology after he thought he killed Douglas, however, he faked his death, again. (Taken) *Unlike Chase, he does not faint when he uses two abilities at the same time. *Krane can control the Bionic Army with his brain. * Victor Krane shares some similarities with a character in the game, League of Legends , named Viktor.They both have evil intentions, are inventors, and uses technology and have vast knowledge over it. They both uses technology against their enemies and obviously, shares a similar name (Vi'c'''tor and Vi'k'''tor). Also, Victor has wires on his neck and is comparable to Viktor, who is a cyborg. * At the end of You Posted What?!?, Victor Krane and S-1 got arrested by the government. * Victor Krane has had some references to Star Wars, specifically Sith Lords. * Victor Krane has a choke ability that allows him to choke people from a distance, So it is a reference to Darth Vader using force choke to choke people without touching them. * Krane's Electrical Generation is like Darth Sidious's Force Lightning, used on Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Episode 6 Return of the Jedi. * In Taken, Krane laughs when he's in combat just like Darth Sidious does. * In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Krane activates his bionic army. * Rise of the Secret Soldiers might be the final appearance of Victor Krane. * Sebastian calls Krane his father. * Krane is the first villain to have ever come close to killing someone onscreen. * It is unknown if Krane will appear in Season 4, but it might be possible due to him being the Lab Rats' most powerful enemy to date. (starting in Sink or Swim) Gallery Appearances Season 2 *No Going Back (Masked) Season 3 *Sink or Swim *Taken *You Posted What?!? *Scramble the Orbs *Which Father Knows Best? *Face Off * Merry Glitchmas *Rise of the Secret Soldiers (Final appearance; possibly) *Unauthorized Mission Season 4 *Bionic Rebellion *Other Appearances Unknown Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Bionic Category:Characters Category:Krane related pages Category:Males Category:Recurring Character Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:S-1 Related Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Sebastian related pages Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Season 2 Antagonists